storybrookemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Neverland
Neverland is a magical world and is one of the many worlds featured throughout the series. A dreamlike world where time stands still and imagination runs wild, Neverland is a small world with seemingly endless seas and a single large island. Neverland's magic is unique in that anything is possible if you have a sense of belief. The island has a spring that can cure any ill as well as a unique flora known as Dreamshade, a powerful poison. The island was soley inhabitant by a magical being known as the Shadow until Rumplestiltskin's father made the decision to abandon his son there and become young again. Centuries later the island would be home to Peter Pan and his Lost Boys, a tribe of Indians, a fairy and t he on and off retreat for Captain Hook and his pirates. The seas of Neverland and a natural lagoon on the island are home to Mermaids. Emma and company would later travel to Neverland to rescue Henry from the clutches of Pan. Neverland is the primary setting for the first nine episodes of Season Three. Nature and purpose Neverland was intended to be a place children could visit in their dreams but not live and has an important set of rules in place. History Before the Curse Neverland was presumably solely inhabited by the Shadow for an unknown amount of time. Rumplestiltskin's father visited Neverland numerous times as a boy and later on as an adult, he and his son arrived there via a magic bean. After abandoning his son to become young once more and taking on the new identity of Peter Pan, Rumplestiltskin's father would be the first person to live on the island with the Shadow becoming one with him. Years later due to loneliness at children only being able to visit in their dreams Pan would lure many young and teenage boys to Neverland through use of a magic pipe, or recruited boys that wanted to run away from home. In his centuries long search for the heart of the truest believer Pan's shadow would also kidnap countless more boys who had a sense of belief in them from a variety of worlds. These group of boys would come to be known as the Lost Boys. At some point an Indian tribe would also settle in Neverland through unknown means. After the Curse In 2012, Greg Mendell and Tamara would kidnap Henry Mills and take him to Neverland. A company including Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Snow White, Prince David, Captain Hook and Rumplestiltskin would pursue them and engage in many encounters with Pan and his Lost Boys. Ultimately the group were succesful in rescuing Henry and also taking in the Lost Boys, however unbenownst to them Pan would switch bodies with Henry and leave Neverland with them. Neverland is currently inhabited solely by the Indian tribe. Geography Edit Physical geography The exact size of Neverland is unknown. Jungle and forest seem to make up most of the interior of the Island. These include the Dark Jungle where it appears to be perpetually darker and the Dark Hollow, the darkest spot on the island cloaked in a redish light where shadows taken by Pan's shadow are brought. Neverland has a large mountain called Dead Man's Peak which has a spring with healing properties. Across the sea from the island is a large stone monument shaped as a skull called Skull Rock (created when Pan abandoned his son to become young and live on the island). Neverland has many small caves including a large one known as the Echo Caves. Locations For a greater look at the loctations please see articles below Indian Village- Misery Bay- Pirates Cove- Bowline Point- Mermaid Lagoon- Crab Sound- Pan's Secret Hideout- Skull Rock- Stone monolith in the shape of a skull located off of the main island. Wight Isle- Minaty Bay- Spiral Islands- The Echo Caves- A large magical cave that demands that one reveal a truth about themselves. A secret you would not admit to anyone. Dark Hollow- Dark Jungle- Deadman's Peak- Tink's treehouse- Caves- Flora and fauna Neverland is home to a deadly poison known as Dreamshade with the only known cure being a spring at Deadman's Peak. Due to the power of the spring an infected person must stay on Neverland to prevent the infection spreading again. Native animals to the island include wild pigs, birds and a number or unknown animals heard uttering strange cries at night. = Location Children can visit Neverland in their dreams through unknown methods. The Shadow was shown to be able to fly people there by heading in the direction of the second star to the right and heading on till morning. Similarly the Navy of Killian Jones' kingdom were able to find Neverland using star charts, constellations and using similar coordinates. Like all worlds, Neverland is easily accesible via portal from a magic bean.